The Difficulties Of Being Beyal
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Dom Pyro and Beyal are out shopping for supplies. Unfortunately for Beyal, everything does not go as smoothly as he had hoped. *Oneshot*


The Difficulties Of Being Beyal

**Okay first off Sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages and then all of a sudden I'm back and with a new fic But I swear I have been working on 'Fallen Knights' and the next chapter ****_will_**** be up soon. **

**As for the sudden appearance of this It's basically tumblr's fault. For any of you who don't know there a, growing, fandom on Monsuno RP'ers on tumblr. This story is the result of a crack ship between Dom Pyro and Beyal as well and Chase being somehow involved. **

**Anyways if anyone here hasn't checked out the Monsuno fandom on tumblr you should and you should join to. It's heaps of fun! But I will let you get on with the fic.**

"Can we get-"

"No."

"But it's just-"

"No."

"Well what about-"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

Dom sulked as he trudged along behind Beyal. The two were out shopping for groceries for the team. However they were on a tight budget and it seemed Dom wanted to buy everything he could get it hands on. It was really beginning to get on Beyal's nerves.

The young monk picked up a bag of flour and turned to place it in the trolley. But as he turned to put it in he saw something there that should not have been there. It was a box of ready to cook cookies.

"Dom…"

"Yes."

"What is this?"

"Why that is cookie mixture Beyal."

"Yes, but why is it in the Trolley?"

"So we can…but it."

"We are not buying it!"

"Yes we are!"

No we're NOT!"

"YES we ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

**"NO!"**

By now crowds of people were staring at them as they fought. Beyal blushed and began to walk away, Dom following and muttering behind him. Beyal spun to face him, eyes narrowed the words '_what on earth are you muttering about'_ at the tip of his tongue.

However a truly terrifying sight made his blood run cold and his words die out. He couldn't help but stare, like someone watching a train wreck, he wanted to look away but could not. Another blush crept into his checks as he looked at the massive bulge in Dom Pyro's pants.

"Dom…what….what is in your pants?" He asked quietly, trying to regain his composer.

Dom grinned innocently, "It is merely my pen-"

"-Please spear me the details. What I should say is, what did _you_ put _down_ your pants?"

Dom's smirk grew, "Well most of the time it's my han-"

"-And I don't need to know that either."

Dom shrugged, "Well now that we have that sorted, we can continue shopping."

"It's the cookies mix, isn't it."

"Hmmm"

"In your pants, it's the cookie mix _isn't it_!"

Dom swung his arms around, grinning childishly, "Mayyyybeee…but that's not all that's in my pants!"

"Would you _please_ stop being so immature and take whatever it is that you put in your pants, out now."

"Well if you insist," As Dom said this, his hand began to trail down towards his pants, pulling lightly at the zip. He bit his lip as he did this, his other hand resting dramatically on his check.

**"****STOP!"**

Beyal shouted, a little too loudly, once again drawing the attention of the people around him.

"Please, for the love of Monsuno, Just put whatever you took back."

Dom shook his head, whispering "No"

Beyal looked at him, taken aback, "What?!"

"I said no. I will not put them back."

"Dom I will reach down there and put them back myself in a minute, if you do not hurry up!"

"Really?!" Dom's eyes lit up and Beyal realized the mistake he had just made.

"Well by all means Beyal, go ahead, reach into my pants at your hearts delight." Dom spoke loudly and deliberately, so as to draw, one more, the attention of other shoppers.

"Would you please keep your voice down," Beyal hissed at the older, far less mature, man. "I will **NOT** actually be reaching into your pants. I…its was just an expression."

Dom's smile dropped, "You got my hopes up for nothing BeyBey"

"Please don't call me that," he sighed. "Now put the cookies back before I leave you here alone."

Dom sighed and obliged just as Beyal knew he would. The crazy, older, man hated being left alone in places he didn't know much about. And really unless there was a temple, forest or his Trophy Room involved then Dom did not know much about anything.

* * *

An hour later the hoping was done and the two had returned to the team's temporary home. An old shake, abandoned and in the middle of nowhere.

The team sat around a fire, all happily munching on chicken wings. That is until Dom appeared, holding a tray of freshly made, still steaming, cockies.

Beyal leapt up, eyes wide with surprise, "What are you DOING?"

"Ummm, sharing my cockies with everyone. Did you want one Beyal?"

"No I do not want a cockie!"

"Are you sure, they're freshly made."

"Mmmm, these _are_ good!" Bren piped up from across the fire.

"How…How did you even make them? You put the cookie mixture back, I saw you."

"I made them from scratch of course! Oh by the way we're out of flour and sugar…and milk."

"WHAT!"

"I used them all to make this enormous batch of cockies."

"That's means I'm going to have to go shopping again tomorrow."

"I know. But don't worry, I am more than willing to come with you."

"Oh no, no way. You are **NOT** coming with me again."

Dom looked crestfallen, Chase however saw an opening and took it.

"I'll come with you Beyal," he said of so innocently.

All eyes turned to him.

"Alright Chase, thank you."

"WHAT! You will let him go but not me?" Dom cried in outrage.

"Chase does not stick things down his pants and act like a child."

Behind Beyal Chase was sticking his tongue out at Dom and pulling stupide faces.

"Oh yeah, he's _real_ mature," Dom replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well he's coming with me and that's final," As Beyal said this he stalked over and sat next to Chase smirked evilly ay Dom.

Dom growled and stalked over to him, leaning in close and whispering threateningly, "If it weren't for Beyal's, distaste, in killing you would be long dead Suno, so I would watch my back if I were you."

"HA! Yeah right, like you could kill me anyway. If I remember correctly it was _me_ who dropped a temple on _your_ head, twice."

"Oh you just had to bring up the temples," Dom shouted throwing his hands back.

"Well you're the one who bought up death threats," Chase shouted back, now standing.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME SUNO-"

NO YOU LISTEN TO _ME_ PYRO-"

Beyal shook his head and moved to sit by Jinja, Bren and Dax. Bren was still munching on cockies while Jinja was shaking her head and Dax was laughing, enjoying the show. Beyal had his head in his hands and was trying to block out all the noise.

"Do you think maybe we should…do something…before they kill each other?"

Beyal gave a small chuckle, "You really think they'll kill each other, LIKE THAT!"

Beyal gestured to the two who were currently slapping each other's hands by way of fighting.

Jinja laughed, "Yeah, you gotta point."

"Bedside's why would ya wanna break up a show like this, Princess," Dax added.

"They'll tier each other out and then perhaps I can sneak off early in the morning and go shopping myself."

Jinja leaned in close, "Oh come on Beyal, we all know you like the attention."

The young monk blushed and tried to hide it, "I think I shall go to bed now. Goodnight my Tribe."

Jinja stifled a giggle while Bren and Dax made bets on who's throat would give out first.

From the bushes on the other side of camp, a pair of binoculars were fixed on Chase.

"Mmmm that's right. Hit him, Hit him harder. Oh this is _so_ much better than going out and killing people." Medea spoke quietly from her hiding spot, her voice a pitch higher and her breath slightly more ragged than usual. Quietly she shifted then continued her vigil, eyes fixed on the two fighting in front of her.  
And that's how the rest of the night played out. Beyal slept, or at least pretended to, no one could sleep through all the noise Chase and Dom were making. Dax watched them like it was an action movie, edging the two on whenever it looked like they had run out of steam.

Jinja and Bren soon curled up by the fire together, simply enjoying each other's company, despite the other things happening. Medea spied on Chase for the rest of the night, going so far as to watch him even when he finally fell asleep.

As for Dom and Chase, the two fought well into the hours of midnight. In fact it only ended when the two passed out from exhaustion. Chase fell to the ground and didn't move again 'til morning while Dom managed to haul himself over to Beyal, not before giving Chase one last kick that is, and slept next to the monk.

As Jinja felt her eyes closing she smiled at the thought of what the morning would bring. Certainly, it was going to be eventful.

**Please feel free to leave a review and tell me how awesome, or crap this was. I promise to update "Fallen Knights' soon so until then, thanks for reading!**


End file.
